


First Meeting

by TheLigeia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/TheLigeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco first meet after one of Eren’s speeches, and Jean questions why Marco even listens to Eren. Marco says it’s nice to have something to hope for, even if it sounds impossible. Jean thinks Marco might be an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Facing off with Shadis was the first of many trials in the Trainee Corps. Everyone lined up as they were told immediately, and Jean quickly jumped into a salute when the order was called. He was not going to disrespect Shadis right off the bat; he wasn't that much of an idiot.

There were two other boys on either side of him, one with a shaved head and the other with dark hair, and who was slightly taller than Jean. Both of them were saluting as well, though Jean didn't bother to point out to the guy with the shaved head that he was doing it wrong. If he didn't know what he was doing, that was his fault.

Jean spoke honestly when Shadis asked why he was in the military, and though he fell to his knees in pain from the headbutt, he didn't mind that he spoke the truth. Black hair, Marco, also wanted to join the military police, though his reasons were all goody-goody and kind of stupid, in Jean's opinion. He wasn't actually serious, was he?

It turns out Marco might be serious, as the next time Jean spots him is that night, listening as Eren recalls his experience when Wall Maria was breached. Eren is spouting his talk of destroying titans and reclaiming the outer wall, and Jean can't help himself but ask if Eren was suicidal for wanting to join the Survey Corps. The little arguement they get into is pointless, and right away Jean apologizes because even though Eren might be insane, Jean isn't here to make enemies. Of course, they start this sort of rivalry when Jean discovers Mikasa, and that Mikasa only has eyes for Eren and Armin.

Somehow, Jean finds Marco again after a day of training, sitting by him at dinner even though he can tell Marco is curious as to what Eren is discussing with his friends from his hometown.

"Are you seriously listening to what he has to say?" Jean questions, startling Marco out of his eavesdropping. It's the first time Jean really paid attention to his face; strong-jawed, bright brown eyes that catch flecks of gold in the dim lighting, and freckles spattered across his face. It's the freckles that catch him off guard, somehow.

"I know you think he's insane, and I don't blame you," Marco murmured, eyes drifting back towards where Eren was and a slight smile crossing his face.

"It probably sounds stupid, but it's nice having someone to want to root for, as ridiculous as the idea of destroying all the titans sounds," Marco added, his gaze meeting Jean's again. He's still wearing that soft, easy smile, and Jean speaks without thinking.

"You kinda sound like an idiot."

It startles a laugh out of Marco, his shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter. Lots of eyes have turned their way, wondering what _Jean_ of all people could have said to make Marco laugh so hard. Jean is almost embarrassed by how loud Marco's laugh is, but then Marco gives him this breathless smile that stops him from being able to look away.

"I might be," Marco said through his chuckles, his dark eyes almost glowing in the lantern light of the dining hall. That image is one that sticks with Jean for the rest of the night.

\---

Marco's optimism and blind faith in people was going to be his downfall. Jean was positive of it. No sane person would spend the next day training alongside the guy who called him an idiot the night before. It didn't go unnoticed by the others either, and Marco's grin when Jean passed the 3DMG test was hard not to reciprocate, especially when Marco passed as well.

Their friendship was effortless, even if Jean was a bit of a jerk to Marco. It was mostly him acting out of fear, he later reasoned. Marco was becoming important to him, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to become attached to someone he could lose in a heartbeat. If being a jerk meant Marco would realize what was good for him, then Jean didn't care if he looked like an ass to everyone else. Marco was too stubborn to be dissuaded though, to Jean's relief and nervousness.

They only grew closer as their three years of training progressed, and Jean couldn't have been more proud of his friend then finding out he made it to the top ten along with him. While Jean was slightly bitter about Eren ranking higher than him, all he could think of was that he and Marco were home free. If Eren and the others wanted to risk their lives, let them. He, Marco, and Annie were at least smart enough to take the good hand they'd been given. They would survive, and just hope their friends would make it out alright.

Things don't go as planned though, as Jean discovered the hard way. Marco's body slumped up against a wall was a harsh reminder that their plans were more of a foolish dream then any sort of reality. In the wake of Marco's optimism, Jean had been swept away into the idea that both of them would make it out fine. He had been so, so wrong.

Three years isn't a horribly long time to have known someone, but it was enough for Jean to lose it when it finally hit him his best friend wasn't coming back. Even though Eren survived when everyone thought he was dead, Jean had hoped, _prayed_ , for Marco to be okay, and no one had even seen what happened. Jean couldn't except that though, clutching on to a bone fragment he hoped was Marco's, and swearing he would find out what happened if it killed him. The image of a grinning, breathless Marco from their first real meeting flashed behind his eyes, and Jean rose to his feet again, slowly. The others around him were startled by his sudden change in demeanor, and he steeled his expression once more.

"Come on, we have titans to kill," Jean said, his voice void of emotion. Connie and Christa looked concerned while Sasha looked terrified. Ymir frowned at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're doing this for him, or for yourself?" Ymir questioned, catching Jean's gaze. He offered a weak smile that said more than words needed to, tear streaks still visible in the light from the bonfires.

"I'm doing it for both of us, because he can't anymore," Jean murmured, clutching tightly the bone in his hand. Ymir said nothing, but bowed her head slightly in a show of respect. They were going to find out what happened to their friend, and Eren was going to lead their charge to victory, even if all of them were destroyed by it in the end. It was a risk Jean was willing to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeanmarco is probably my favorite pairing ever atm so I think you guys will see a lot of little drabbles like this from me!!
> 
> My tumblr as always is [ so feel free to hit me up!](http://the-ligeia.tumblr.com)


End file.
